Alternate Naval Battle
by Tsubaki Yuzuki
Summary: As the name says, this is an alternate naval battle during the Grand Magic Games where Juvia stays in the bubble to fight Minerva instead of Lucy. Gajeel and Juvia broTP. Strong Juvia. Spoiler alert. Do not read if you haven't reached episode 171/chapter 291. Rated T for blood and some cursing. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.


**AN: Hello everyone! It's me again! This is a new story that I said I would write. I had mentioned in my profile that I would try to write a new story and here it is! It is, as the title said, an alternative naval battle during episode 171/ chapter 291. For short, it is one where Juvia stay in the water bubble instead of Lucy. However, I will bring a little twist to it... Juvia will be stronger in this story because the canon story makes her appear a bit weak but she is absolutely not. She was part of element 4 and one of the top members of Phantom Lord for god's sake! So she will be stronger here... a lot stronger... and she will be less...how should I say... Gray centred. I am sure you know what I mean. This story also includes a lot of 'Gajeel and Juvia broTP' I love the relationship between them so, this story will be mostly centred about their relationship in a way.**

 **I imagined this scene with all the details and I don't know if I will be able to put all this into words but I promise I will do my best. It is difficult to create the mood and set the story in such a way that the reader understands and envisions the scene like I want him/her to. I hope you will be able to enjoy it. I want to add that I will add some abilities from Naruto as I really am in that fandom at the moment. You know when you just think about something that you watched some time ago and reminisce. Then you go read tons of fanfictions and have a shit ton of stories in your reading list... I am kind of rambling but you get what I mean!**

 **Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Start of the fight**

Only Lucy, Juvia and Minerva were still in the water bubble. The final showdown was going to happen soon and the two Fairy Tail mages the waiting for Minerva to make a move. Not that it would be happening anytime soon considering the latter's smirk and cool attitude. The two guilds were waiting for the fight while the crowd was eagerly watching and waiting. The commentator was as loud as ever but no one was really paying any attention to him while the events unfolded.

In the bubble, the two Fairy Tail mages were preparing their attacks. Lucy grabbed the Water Bearer's key while Juvia just took her position for a water attack.* 'What is she thinking right now? Perhaps preparing an attack or deciding which if us to take out first. Or maybe she will take both of us on at the same time. This is bad; Lucy-san and I need to stay on our guard!' One look at her blonde friend and Juvia could see that she was concentrating and thinking about a strategy too. However, the blue haired mage concentration quickly focused on the enemy again when she let out a low chuckle.* "Fairy tail mages are really interesting to watch when they are so tense," Minerva said. I was biting my lips when I noticed that she made a slight motion of hand. "Aahh!" I abruptly turned towards the cry only to see Lucy outside the bubble and falling on her butt. "Itai na..." I heard the celestial spirit mage mutter.

'What was that? Some kind of magic... teleportation? No... something else?' I did not have time to ponder any longer before the commentator started talking... shouting to be more exact. "Fairy Tail Team A, Lucy Heartfilia is out! Was it Minerva of Sabertooth or a mere accident?! Only Juvia Lockser and Minerva are left in the bubble. The five minute time limit will now begin!" My attention was still on the Sabertooth mage and I was trying to figure out what to do before she started talking, "So the one who is going to fight me is Fairy Tail's water mage... interesting. Let's make this fight worthwhile. Do not worry, I will not defeat you immediately!" I looked right at her, my serious look not wavering the slightest. "Let us start then!"

"So much confidence for a fairy but don't forget that tigers bite. I will help you a bit and tell you something. My magic is space magic. Everything I see is a target area. Territory!" she said proudly. "Space magic..." " The strongest magic for the strongest guild!" the Sabertooth mage said arrogantly. Suddenly, there were explosions in the water all around me and the blasts pushed me in all directions. I did my best to guard myself but it was not easy. 'Shit! Heat in the water... well I can change the temperature of water too. After all, water is my element." Then something clicked in my mind. "Of course! Water Shield!" *A sphere of water formed around Juvia protecting her from the explosions. "Space magic! Then you can control anything within this sphere." " The little fairy is very understanding. Not surprising considering you are an ex S-class wizard." From far you could think Juvia tensed after that with the way her hair shadowed her eyes. However, one person in the crowd was smirking as if he knew something no one else did.

I smirked too knowing that that someone was thinking the exact same thing as me. "Then, you magic will not work on me Minerva." That caused a bit of confusion for the crowd as well as for the dark haired wizard. "Not work?" she inquired. "Well, water is my space after all!" Saying that I caused a big wave to crash on Minerva. She protected herself using one of her magic spheres and then said, "Interesting! Let's see who has the most command on this space!" We both prepared our attacks and I heard the said person in the crowd yell, "Took you long enough to say that! You created quite a confusion here Ameon'na!" "Urusai Gajeel-kun! You are no better when it comes to confusion! Let me concentrate!" All that could be seen in the bubble were splashes of water here and there. What was really happening was that Minerva was creating explosions and Juvia was immediately encasing them into water creating the splashing effect.

"Not bad Fairy Tail! Let us put up a real fight now!" She increased the pressure of her magic and let it steadily rise. *The pressure was increasing and people in the crowd were awed. "My turn then." I let my magic out and felt the pressure rising. It was like a battle of pure raw magic only but honestly, it was more of a show of. The blue hue was contrasting well with the yellowish-green and after some time, both pressures decreased to nothing. Like that, the five minutes were over. "Awesome! Show them Juvia!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy who was still in the arena was watching the match and thought, 'You can do it Juvia!' "Juvia-chan is beautiful when she fights so seriously!" Lyon exclaimed with a hand over his heart. Gray only grunted in response but you could see the admiration in his eyes. "Showing off is not good Ameon'na!" "The next one that will have a taste of that magic will be you if you continue Gajeel-kun! You don't want our spar match to end up like last time, do you?" "Not the slightest Juvia!" the iron dragon slayer said while chuckling.

"Water Nebula!" Minerva deflected the attack with her magic and launched a counter attack. I blocked the attack using a wave of water and proceeded to attack with my Water Slicer. A small fight went on for some time and by the end of it, both mages stood unwavering while panting slightly. "I have to admit that you perseverance is good fairy but the fight went on long enough. It is now time to end it," Minerva said while placing both her hands on both her sides, palms facing upward and fingers extended."So the real fight starts now. That really was a good warm up. I wouldn't have been able to fight at full strength without that." "Warm up?" the Sabertooth wizard questioned amused. " So, the Ameon'na is getting serious! I hope she does not destroy anything!" the said mages best friend said chuckling.

* * *

 *** I am writing in Juvia POV. She will also be talking in first person. 'Thinking' "Talking".**

 ***I have nothing against Minerva now. I think she is a good mage now. She just had to be evil and crazy here.**

 ***I may use some attacks which are not canon.**

 ***Think about Minerva's aura to be yellowish-green whereas Juvia's is blue. Check out 'reiatsu' in Bleach for better understanding. To put it simply, the higher is one's magical power, the greater will the pressure be.**

 **AN: First chapter completed! I was able to finish it with a Gajeel comment. Hope you enjoyed and that there are not too many mistakes. You can check out my other fanfic. It is a Fairy Tail Gruvia one. Until next time!**


End file.
